Forside
Artikel skrevet af: Tikhumean Oversat af: hkmiari Hvad er “Ironman Mode"? ”Ironman mode” er en besværlig, men meget belønnende udfordring, som du kan påtage dig. Dette gør du ved at indstille dig selv, på ét enkelt liv, når du skal level hele vejen til 60. Dette betyder, at du kun må dø en enkelt gang. Du vil færdes gennem Azeroth i din rejse, hvor du bliver mødt med forskellige tilgange til quests og begivenheder! Alt dette med frygten af at dø, som plager dig hele tiden. Har du hvad det tager, for at klare ”Ironman Challenge”? Sådan gør du Efter du har lavet din karakter, ser du en ”Dark Iron” dværg, med et banner ved siden af, som hedder ”Stony Tark”. Denne dværg skal du tale med, for at starte “Ironman Challenge”. Regler 1. Du må ikke dø! – Dette er den vigtigste regel i hele udfordringen. 2. Du må hverken deltage i en gruppe, om det er et “party” eller “raid” er underordnet – du skal færdes helt alene. 3. Du må ikke benytte dig af “Refer-a-friend” eller andre lignende hjælpemidler, som booster dit xp. 4. Du må hverken modtage post, eller indgå en handel med andre spillere. Debuff Når du har valgt funktionen "Start Ironman Challenge" modtager du en såkaldt "debuff" som hedder "Ironman Challenge". Denne debuff siger "Participating in the Ironman Challenge", hvilket betyder at følgende karakter deltager i udfordringen. Hvis karakteren skulle ende med at dø, vil dette være permanent! Desuden kan karakteren kun indgå i "Honorable Combat", som er ærefuld kamp, med andre Ironmen, altså andre, som påtager sig samme udfordring. Survivalist Mode Når du snakker med Stony Tark, kan du se en anden mulighed, udover “Ironman Challenge”. Her kan du se muligheden “Start Survivalist Mode!”. Denne udfordring har alle samme regler og belønnende træk, som Ironman udfordringen har, men med den undtagelse, at man må færdes i grupper i denne udfordring – dog må det kun være med andre ”Survivalists”. Dette betyder altså, at du stadig kan spille som en Ironman, men hvor en ven må ledsage dig. Hvad sker der når du dør? Når du dør i “Ironman Challenge” har du fejlet. Du kan nu ikke længere opnå din drømme for ”The Ironclad World”. Dette betyder, at du bliver nødt til at lave en ny karakter, og påtage dig udfordringen på ny! Når du dør, vil en bekendtgørelse komme frem for hele verdenen at se, dette er for at vise dem, at du har fejlet udfordringen om at være en Ironman. Men bare rolig, ulig andre Ironman udfordringer, er din karakter ikke tabt for altid! Når du først laver din Ironman karakter, vil du modtage en ”Resurrection Stone”. Denne sten vil konvertere din Ironman karakter, til en normal karakter hvis du dør. Men indtil du selv benytter dig af denne ”Resurrection Stone” ved ”Spirit Healer”, så vil din karakter forblive et spøgelse, og man ikke komme til live når du står ved dit liv, som man normalt kan. Resurrection Stone "Resurrects and converts your Ironman character into a normal character" Så at sige, vækker den din karakter til live, og omdanner den til en normal karakter. Død/Genoplivning Foretager du en genoplivning ved “Spirit Healer” burger du din “Resurrection Stone. Efterlivet Nu hvor du har genoplivet din karakter, vil du kunne se, at lige så vel som din “Resurrection Stone” er væk, så er din “Ironman Debuff” også væk. Du kan nu fortsætte med din karakter som en normal karakter. Funktioner som at danne grupper, benytte sig af post, auktion huset og at foretage handler, er nu tilgængelige for dig igen. Fuldfør udfordringen "Ironman Challenge" Når du har vundet over miljøet spækket med monstre og andre spillere, som vil have dit blod, kan du spørge dig selv: vad bliver jeg belønnet med når jeg kommer i level 60? Jo, du får det eksklusive “Ironclad Wolf Mount”, som kun andre sejrende Ironmen har og kan få. Udover dette, vil du også blive belønnet med respekt og lykønskninger fra andre folk, som misunder din succes. Men hvad så nu? Nu spørger du sikkert dig selv ”hvad så nu?”. Men bare rolig ven! Selv efter du har fuldført den uhyggelige rejse som en Ironman, er der stadig masser ting du kan foretage dig! For eksempel kan dit næste mål være at sigte efter at stige i rank i ”Ironman Leaderbord”. Du læste rigtigt, der er et leaderboard hvor man kan prale så meget man ønsker! Du kan se leaderbordet her: https://leaderboard.project-ascension.com/ Bliv en “potato farmer.” Hvis leaderbordet ikke er noget for dig, så kan du trække dig tilbage som Ironman, og fortsætte med at færdes som en normal karakter. Dette kan du gøre ved at tale med Stony Tark igen. Det gør at du nu kan benytte dig af forskellige funktioner som; Post, auktion huset, danne grupper og handle med venner! Denne mulighed er den mest valgte blandt Ironmen, som rammer level 60. Farming En af de sjoveste muligheder er at farme gear! Gå ud i verdenen og skaf dit gear, så du kan dræbe andre Ironmen som færdes på dit territorie! Vær en kraft, som ingen tør at ligge sig ud med, og lad dit navn blive hørt af alle i hele Azeroth! Har du et AoE build? Så påtag dig rejsen til Hearthglen, og dræb de civile derhenne, for at modtage dine belønninger. Har du et single target build? Tag til Burning Steppes! Løb rundt, dræb folk, mulighederne er endeløse. Så hvad venter du på? Start Ironman udfordringen, og lad dit navn blive hørt og frygtet!